You are not Alone - DRARRY
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Ele estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A cabeça baixa, as mãos nos bolsos, as lágrimas caindo. "Pobre Potter...", nem ao menos pode ser feliz. E quem era eu para dizer isso? Ninguém. Eu era apenas mais um. Mais um andarilho depois da guerra. Mais um que havia perdido tudo. Mais um com os dias contados antes de ir para Askaban. Mais um que algum dia havia sido 'O" um.


Ele estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A cabeça baixa, as mãos nos bolsos, as lágrimas caindo. "Pobre Potter...", nem ao menos pode ser feliz. E quem era eu para dizer isso? Ninguém. Eu era apenas mais um. Mais um andarilho depois da guerra. Mais um que havia perdido tudo. Mais um com os dias contados antes de ir para Askaban. Mais um que algum dia havia sido ''O" um.

Havia sido um ano longo. Ou será que foram apenas alguns meses? Tinha a impressão de terem sido dias. Talvez minutos. Considerarei a última opção, mesmo talvez não sendo a certa, vendo que andamos sobre escombros do que um dia foi nosso castelo. Não percebo quando nem como, mas estou ao lado dele. Nós dois olhamos para o céu vez ou outra manchado com a fumaça negra que sobe de diferentes pontos do gramado e da floresta.

- Sabe Draco, é meio difícil. – murmurou tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir.

Draco? Desde quando me chamava de Draco? Seus olhos estavam perdidos no céu escuro, de modo que não viu quando um arrepio percorreu meu corpo por inteiro.

- Meio, Po... Harry? Meio? – retruquei apoiando as mãos impecavelmente limpas na amurada parcialmente destruída.

Senti o gosto de seu nome em meus lábios, e um sorriso travesso os percorreu enquanto meus olhos dançavam em direção as suas mãos pequenas que se apoiavam fracamente a alguns centímetros das minhas. Tão perto... Tão longe.

- Talvez um pouco mais que difícil. – um suspiro fraco – Poderíamos dizer assustadoras, se quiséssemos.

- E queremos?

Outro suspiro. Suas mãos chegaram mais perto das minhas. Lisas, exceto por uma cicatriz fina, que dizia com todas as letras rabiscadas com sua mais sutil escrita "Eu não devo contar mentiras." Não evitei um sorriso. Será que o grande Potter seguia aquela ordem?

Seus olhos encontraram meu braço, e eu tive vergonha do que ele viu. A marca. Senti o coração bater acelerado e meus olhos encontraram os dele. Tão verdes, tão puros, tão lindos... Por que esconder essa tristeza por detrás de tão lindas cores aparentemente alegres? Outro suspiro, e sua mão tocou a minha. Eu não tirei os olhos dele. Não tirei os olhos dos olhos dele, porque eles eram lindos demais para não serem olhados.

- Chegue... Chegue mais perto de mim. – disse-me novamente bem baixo. Está com medo de que alguém nos escute? Ninguém vai, Harry. Ninguém vai.

- Assim está bom?

- Mais perto.

- Assim?

- Um pouco mais...

E como espera que eu fale com seus lábios tão perto dos meus? Com esse seu cheiro salgado de lágrimas, e esse calor devido as inúmeras doses de Whisky de Fogo que tomou? Harry... Eu não consigo. Será isso que quer dizer com "mais perto"? Me desculpe se não for, mas foi isso que entendi.

Bem devagar, porque nós dois estamos com medo. Nossos lábios se tocaram agora, e tenho certeza de que o ouvi gemer de leve. Bem baixo, apenas com o suave toque dos meus lábios. "Mais perto" ele murmura enquanto passa os braços pelo meu pescoço e coloca-me contra a parede. Sua língua invade minha boca seca e dança junto com a minha. Suas mãos bagunçam meus cabelos, as minhas invadem seu corpo por debaixo da blusa.

Isso, Harry. Brinque com esses fios de platina enquanto brinco com sua pele em brasa. Me coloque mais perto da parede e faça-me sentir seu tão estimado corpo. Que se danem aqueles outros. Que se dane meu mandato de prisão. Que se dane. Que se dane tudo.

Não se sinta tentado a parar quando chegar ao ponto de morder meus lábios e beijar meu pescoço. E essa mão dentro da minha cueca, pode deixá-la aí. Eu não ligo. Pode deixar que eu vou escorregar minhas mãos em seus ombros e escutá-lo murmurar meu nome. E quando tudo acabar, voltaremos a olhar para o céu nebuloso e manchado de fumaça negra. Mas nós dois estaremos sorrindo e com as bochechas coradas de calor. Vou chegar bem perto se seu ouvido e dizer lentamente:

- Você não está sozinho.


End file.
